


champagne just might be the solution to everything

by pachimation



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: 4koma, Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, F/M, Fan Comics, Fluff, Gen, Gloria's twenty one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pachimation/pseuds/pachimation
Summary: The Galar Pokemon League's "Gym Challenge Season Ending Celebration Gala", or G.C.S.E.C.G. for short, is infamously the driest, most boring party in the region. Gloria believes that it is in fact the worst party in the world.Thankfully, she's not alone.(Also, there's champagne. Lots and lots of champagne.)
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. this party sucks and i wanna go home

**Author's Note:**

> This is an indirect sequel to [a riddle inside an enigma wrapped in a cable knit jumper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131637), sorta, although you don't need to have read it first to understand anything. Also, it's 4koma and right to left because uh... reasons?
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be out in two weeks? My schedules been pretty hectic lately, so I can't make any promises, but I'll definitely do my best to get everything finished in a timely fashion!
> 
> (sorry for the wonky art and the super short chapter lol)


	2. balconies are a great place to hang if you want to be alone. (or maybe not.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back!
> 
> This chapter's out a /little/ bit later than I'd like, but I hope you all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's like twice the length of the other two, and I'm going to be really busy this month, so expect the next chapter to be out mid-March. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay. -_-;


End file.
